teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyperbolic Plot Device
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 45 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Hyperbolic Plot Device" is the fifteenth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the forty-fifth episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on November 24, 2014. Summary Krillin returns to Capsule Corp with the blueprints for the Androids and explains to Bulma what's going on. They decide to create a new remote to activate the bombs in the Androids. Krillian is horrified, as he has a crush on 18. Dr. Briefs is wondering why Krillian even cares as their basically just wires and metal now. However, he then corrects himself; 18 is still able to reproduce. Krillian hesitantly asks what he means, only for Dr. Briefs to bluntly say she still has a vagina. Krillian smiles, rating 18 a 10 out of 10. Tien and Piccolo are still searching for Cell, while Trunks is trying to get Vegeta to train with him with no results. There is no update on Goku's recovery until a shock wave occurs at Kame House, and he's not in bed. Fortunately, he's okay, and back at 100%. Unfortunately, he accidentally throws Chi-Chi up to space after warming up. Goku suits up and prepares to train against Cell with Gohan, but instead of getting angry, Chi-Chi allows it on the condition that they have another child. Goku leaves before answering, but Chi-Chi is still hopeful. On Yamcha's ship, Piccolo and Tien meet up with Krillin, noting the death toll is rising fast. Tien isn't bothered by this though since they can always wish the victims back with the Dragon Balls, but Piccolo reveals that fusing with Kami has led to the Dragon Balls being non-existent. Everyone panics until Goku appears and takes Gohan with him, lifting everyone's spirits. Goku teleports to where Trunks and Vegeta are and tells them about a place where they can do a years’ worth of training in a day. This piques Vegeta's interest and Goku brings everyone back to Kami's Lookout to meet up with Mr. Popo. Meanwhile, the Androids arrive at Goku's house but find no one is there. 18 believes that they are hiding him at Kame House, which 17 notes that's the second place they would go to look. 16 then demands they fly instead of getting a boat like 17 suggests. Mr. Popo introduces the Saiyans to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and explains that this room slows down time to make the illusion that they are training for a year, when in actuality, they are training in a day, and only two people can go in at a time. Goku thought it was called the room of spirit and time, but only because he couldn't (and still can't) pronounce it correctly. Goku also reveals that he knew about this location since he was a child, causing Gohan to ask why Krillin and the others didn't use it during their training for the Saiyans, or why they didn't use it during their training for the androids. Mr. Popo first explains that they had other training before the Saiyans arrival, and that he thought they wouldn't survive in there yet (Popo once threw Goku in there once when he was a kid, and he almost died in there). Vegeta decides that he and Trunks will go in first, and Goku will go after. Goku then notices that Popo hasn't been himself lately, with Popo missing Kami since his fusion. Back at Kame House, everyone is resting while Piccolo is agitated over the news reports of Cell's rampage, ignoring Kami's suggestion to sleep. The Androids make it to Kame House, but unfortunately, Goku isn't there anymore. Since the Androids came to kill somebody, Piccolo takes them to a quarry to fight so they don't damage the house, with the rest of them noting that with the Saiyan's training and no Dragon Balls, Piccolo is their last hope. Meanwhile, Trunks is amazed at the spacious and barren land of the Hyperbolic Chamber but is interrupted by Vegeta saying their training starts now. Cast *Megami33 – Bulma *Hbi2k – Dr. Briefs, Nail *Takahata101 – Anchor 2, Anchor 3 *Lanipator – Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Mr. Popo *KaiserNeko – Trunks, Anchor 01 *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Hnilmik – Chi-Chi *Remix – Kami, Android 16 *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan, Android 17 *Shudo Ranmaru – Android 18 Running Gag/CallBacks * Goku's inability to pronounce the Hyperbolic Time Chamber * Krillin mentions SpaceBooking Android 18, which is a reference to the FaceBook spoof Piccolo mentions back in Nail is Piccolo, and So Can You!. * When Goku briefly appears on Yamcha's ship, he says "I'm taking Gohan bye." which is similar to what Piccolo said in And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh... and how he himself said in The Island of Dr. Gero. Trivia * Goku mentions the pirate and ninja dream he had in the last episode. He even notes that the ninja dream ended while he was sleeping. This is a reference to how around the episodes release, Naruto ended it's original 700 chapter manga run. * It's revealed by Dr. Brief that Android 18 still has a vagina. * This is the only time since his debut in Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town that Cell doesn't appear in the Cell Saga. * A scene from the Celloween: A FLIGHT OUT OF CELL special is mixed into this episode. Krillin is even heard saying one of his dialogue while in his sleep. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x15 3x15 3x15